The Great Diamond Authority
The Great Diamond Authority is the matriarchal body of Gem leaders that consist of White Diamond, Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond, and, formerly, Pink Diamond. They rule in absolute power over the Gem Homeworld and its remaining colonies. Description & Influence Overview The Great Diamond Authority has complete control and authority over every Gem and the Gem race's endeavors. The Diamonds appear to split up Gems into groups; some Gems belong to Yellow Diamond, others to Blue Diamond and (presumably) more to White Diamond. Gems wear a colored Diamond emblem on their outfit that corresponds to the Diamond they serve. In order to expand the Gem race, the Diamonds take control of planets and nearby celestial bodies for colonization purposes. Each Diamond owns specific colonies and is in charge of making sure they are successful; for example, Pink Diamond owned Earth. The Diamonds seem to have their own hierarchy as Pink Diamond is considered to be the lowest-ranked Diamond, as she was bound by the orders of Yellow and Blue Diamond and could not make her own decisions about the Earth. Loyalty Most Gems are very loyal and legitimately believe that the Diamonds are the most elite beings to ever exist. Some members are passionate and enthusiastic about working for a Diamond. For example, Peridot once exclaimed, "I'll never forsake the Gem I was made for!", and Holly Blue Agate openly spoke of Blue and Yellow Diamond's greatness. The loyalty Gems have for their Diamonds is such that some Gems will do anything to avenge their Diamond. In addition to being widely regarded as a tragedy, Pink Diamond's death had incited some Gems, notably Jasper and Eyeball, to seek vengeance on her behalf. Appropriate/Expected Behaviors Gems must show absolute respect and loyalty to any Diamond they interact with, whether they serve them or not. Appropriate behaviors include calling the Diamond a Gem serves "my Diamond", saluting a Diamond, and optionally, giving the Diamond many gracious titles before speaking with them. Symbols The symbol of the Great Diamond Authority appears on many Gem structures and has changed over time. On structures mostly built before the Rebellion, the symbol consists of four diamond shapes: White (top), Yellow (left), Blue (right), and Pink (bottom). On modern structures, as well as on the partially-healed Centipeetle Mother's drawings that are seen in "Monster Reunion", the Pink Diamond symbol has been removed, leaving only the White, Yellow and Blue symbol shapes (now depicted in the form of overlapping triangles; it was also depicted as only three connecting diamond shapes in Centipeetle's drawings). In addition to appearing on structures, the redesigned symbol appears on the interiors of every modern Gem ship. History Eons Ago The exact history of the Diamonds themselves is unknown, including when and how they themselves came to be. Based on the murals in the Moon Base, White Diamond existed first, followed by Yellow, then Blue, and finally Pink. What is known, however, is that the Diamonds were to be eternally considered the most perfect, powerful, and absolutely flawless Gems by virtually all of their peers, and it can be assumed this is how they rose to power over the entirety of the Gem species; using the influence they gathered to collectively cull a massive following of any "lesser" Gems. When the Great Diamond Authority was officially formed, the Diamonds developed and established several laws and rules to govern and essentially shape Gem society to their own design, an influence that has lasted for untold eons all the way to the present. At some point, the Diamonds imposed a social hierarchy on Gem society based on an individual Gem's ability and skills and how it would best serve the Diamonds' goals. Those deemed better and more useful received more privileges than others; this created pockets of both inferiority and superiority complexes due to inequalities and the numerous Gems ranking lower while the fewer Gems ranked higher. In order to keep the system intact, fusions between two or more different types of Gems was, and is still not allowed. This prevented two or more lower-class Gems from fusing and altogether becoming a different Gem, usually one considered higher up in the system. In addition, the Diamonds divided Gems into groups that appeared to partially be based on color; some belonged to White, some belonged to Yellow, etc. All Gems were usually required to wear uniforms with a Diamond insignia to signify the Diamond they belonged to. The Diamonds also appeared to be in charge of different aspects of Homeworld and as such divided Gems accordingly into different groups for the purpose of carrying out any related duties; Yellow Diamond is said to be in charge of Homeworld's military and Blue Diamond is stated to have control over Homeworld's diplomacy. Based on the murals in the Moon Base, White Diamond existed first, then Yellow, then Blue and finally Pink. According to Garnet the Diamonds wished to spread their "perfection" throughout the universe and expand the Gem race into a greater, almighty empire. To do this the Diamonds colonized other worlds, using their resources to create new Gems and outposts. Worlds colonized ranged from planets to moons and asteroids. It was firmly established when Gems were created on a certain Diamond's planet they belonged by default to that Diamond. For example, Gems made on a Yellow Diamond colony belonged to her. Eventually, a new Diamond was created: Pink Diamond. The other Diamonds had Pink observe them performing their jobs until they deemed her ready to be in charge of a colony of her own. Pink had begged Yellow and Blue for a colony until finally, they gave her the Earth. Around the time Earth's colonization began the Diamonds had collectively colonized 43 planetary bodies and two star systems (according to the Moon Base). Over 6,000 Years Ago Pink Diamond and her Gems arrive on Earth and begin the process of colonizing the planet, constructing several Gem installations and structures, including the Prime Kindergarten. After several years of relative inaction, Pink becomes bored when it came to the reality of managing a colony. When informed by her Pearl that the first Quartz soldiers were emerging from the Kindergarten, she expresses an immediate desire to interact and socialize with them, but quickly dismisses the notion due to it being unbecoming of a Diamond in the eyes of Blue and Yellow Diamond. It is at this time, that Pearl remarked how she could shapeshift into a Quartz soldier, thus leading to Pink creating her Rose Quartz persona. When Pink became fascinated by the organic life living on the Earth's surface, she eventually realized the colonization process was harming the life already present on the planet itself. Over the next several years, she began a prolonged discussion that involved her begging Yellow and Blue Diamond to allow her to spare Earth from such a fate. As a result, Blue Diamond created a human zoo to satisfy Pink Diamond, but this only served to further enrage her. After countless attempts by Pink to convince Blue and Yellow to let her properly preserve life on Earth, Pink decided to use her alter ego of Rose Quartz to scare other Gems off Earth alongside Pearl by staging a rebellion. Over 5,750 Years Ago In an attempt to assist Pink Diamond in suppressing the Rebellion and desperate to complete the colonization of Earth, Blue Diamond sends her court with her to the Cloud Arena to investigate the rising Rebellion. Among these Gems was a Sapphire who came to Blue and told her she foresaw the rebels attacking the Arena, but that they would be cornered and captured after "poofing" two of the Rubies protecting her along with herself, ending the rebellion. As told, Rose and Pearl attacked Blue Diamond's court and everything played out according to Sapphire's prophecy until one of Sapphire's Ruby guards saved her from Pearl causing them to accidentally fuse into Garnet. Disgusted and distracted by the fusion, Blue Diamond told Ruby she would be "shattered" for fusing with a member of her court and allowing the rebels to escape. Despite Ruby's protests, a distraught Sapphire fled with her into the Earth's wilderness where they again came across Rose and Pearl, this time joining the Rebellion they had fought against as Garnet. After encountering Garnet, Rose Quartz/Pink Diamond revised her earlier desire to scare gems off of Earth to fight for not just for life on Earth, but for the other Gems' freedom. Once again at Earth's Moon Base, Pink Diamond held an audience with the other Diamonds, once more requesting the cessation of Earth's colonization, informing them this time it was because of the newly-formed group of Homeworld rebels calling themselves the "Crystal Gems". Even Blue Diamond became irritated by Pink's excuses and explained Rose Quartz could not truly hurt her and she could not be allowed to halt the progress of a single colony due to rebellious Gems. Blue explained that as a Diamond, all Pink had to do was smile and wave while her Gems completed the Earth's colonization and the superior forces of Homeworld would make sure the Crystal Gems were to be no more. Over 5,500 Years Ago Under her Rose Quartz disguise, Pink Diamond recruited enough Gems to her cause to officially wage open war against Homeworld. Over the course of the next 1,000 years, countless Gems on both sides of the conflict were "shattered" in the ensuing battles and any plans of continuing the colonization of the Earth began to crumble. Pink Diamond (as Rose Quartz) was more or less able to keep the Crystal Gems in contention with Homeworld's forces due to her unique healing abilities. Over 5,000 Years Ago As the Rebellion continued to rage on with no end to the conflict in sight, Pink Diamond (as Rose Quartz) began to fear that soon there would be no one left to protect. Eventually, she decided she no longer wanted to be a part of the Great Diamond Authority and came to believe the other Diamonds did not care for her, but only did so for their ambitions of establishing a more "perfect" empire. Thus, to cut her ties permanently from Homeworld and to end the Rebellion once and for all, Pink devised a plan to fake her shattering at the hands of her alter-ego. Using her natural abilities to turn ordinary dirt into false pink Gem Shards, she consumed them and then had Pearl shape-shift into Rose. "Rose" then "shattered" her with a sword in public causing everyone (including the other Diamonds) to believe Rose Quartz assasinated Pink Diamond. The plan succeeded, allowing Pink to reform and live the rest of her life as Rose Quartz, while the presumed death of Pink Diamond sent Homeworld into disarray, turning the war in the Crystal Gems favor. Unfortunately, this singular act would turn out to be a massive and devastating error in judgment on Pink's part. Over 4,500 Years Ago With the "death" of Pink Diamond, it became clear to Homeworld that Earth was no longer deemd fit to be a Gem colony. Presumanbly under Yellow Diamond, loyal Homeworld Gems began collecting fallen shards of shattered Crystal Gems and experimented with them. In these experiments, various Gem shards were forced to be fuse together, creating monstrous amalgamations of limbs. After enough experemintations, The Cluster, a gargantuan Gem geo-weapon, was created and embedded into the deep mantle of the Earth for the sole purpose of one day destroying the Earth upon forming, and to be later utilized as a planet-destroying superweapon. Out of rage that Pink Diamond was shattered and her colony failed, the Diamonds sought to end the Rebellion once and for all. They instructed Homeworld commanders on Earth to initiate a mass evacuation off of the planet of all loyalist forces. Before it could be fully completed, they combined their powers and launched the Corrupting Light at Earth, hoping to obliterate every Gem remaining on the surface. Both Homeworld Gems who had failed to evacuate as well as virtually all remaining Crystal Gems exposed to the light survived, but at the terrible cost of enduring a fate possibly worse than being shattered: they became "corrupted". The Diamonds and Homeworld left Earth, completely unaware of the fate that had befallen the Gems on Earth. Meanwhile, only a few Gems had survived the attack, especially in terms of maintaining their original forms. The Rebellion had ended in a technical Crystal Gem victory, but a completely terrible cost. With the "death" of Pink Diamond, the Diamonds divided her loyalist Gems amongst themselves; some went to Yellow, some went to Blue, others presumably went to White. Due to putting an extensive amount of their preexisting resources into colonizing Earth and then later waging a costly war to suppress the insurrection of the Crystal Gems, a resource crisis emerged following the conclusion of the Rebellion. With the colonization of Earth being a failure, Homeworld received no net profit from their endeavors on Earth and thus the stock of Homeworld's supplies plummeted in the years following the end of the Rebellion. As a result, the strengths of Gems produced after began to dwindle. This period of time that continues on in the present is known as Era 2. When Era 2 began, most of Blue and Pink Diamond's Quartz warriors made on Earth took over Pink Diamond's zoo in her memory. Also, Era-2 Gems like newer Peridots had to be equipped with advanced technological enhancements, which they became extremely reliant on. Pink Diamond continued to live on as Rose Quartz with the last remaining Crystal Gems, Pearl and Garnet. At some point, Amethyst emerged long past overdue in the Prime Kindergarten and was welcomed with open arms by Rose into the Crystal Gems. Over the next several millennia, they continued to protect the Earth and desperately tried to heal the Corrupted Gems. She eventually fell in love with a human named Greg Universe and gave up her physical form to have a son named Steven. As the years went on, the Diamonds continued colonizing worlds and Pink's "death" affected each of them. While it is unknown how White Diamond was affected, Blue went into a deep depression and would constantly mourn over Pink, to the point where she began to forego her duties of ruling the Gem Empire. Meanwhile, Yellow tried pushing Pink out of her memory and erase any remnants of her legacy she could in order to keep herself as a composed leader. Yellow tried having many discussions with Blue over the subsequent millennia about how they should move on from Pink, but Blue never listened. Current Events Season 1 Yellow Diamond wished to know how the Cluster was progressing inside of the Earth. She assigned one of her Peridots to check the Cluster's status. When Peridot discovered there were Gems still on Earth, Yellow Diamond assigned a veteran Jasper to protect her when she visited the planet and presumably also a wayward Lapis Lazuli to serve as an informant. Season 2 Steven and the Crystal Gems were able to thwart their plans but Peridot managed to receive the information for Yellow Diamond acknowledging that the Cluster was emerging shortly as scheduled to destroy the Earth. Since the Crystal Gems destroyed her ship, Peridot found herself stranded and tried to contact Yellow Diamond through the Communication Hub but there was never a response. Eventually, she found a Diamond Communicator at the Moon Base and contacted Yellow Diamond that way, allowing herself to talk to her directly. Peridot reported the Cluster would emerge shortly which Yellow Diamond found pleasing. However, due to being swayed by the Crystal Gems, Peridot requested they terminate the Cluster because it would mean sacrificing all of the Earth's resources for a single weapon. Peridot reported she devised a plan to use the Earth's resources without disrupting the organic life but Yellow Diamond did not care to hear her out. Because of this, Peridot insulted Yellow Diamond and became an ally to the Crystal Gems. After the call ended Yellow Diamond attempted to terminate Peridot by remotely detonating the communicator. Season 4 Blue Diamond visited Earth, specifically the location where Pink Diamond was allegedly shattered believing it would be the last time she would get to visit the planet before the Cluster destroyed it. Steven tracked down her location with his father Greg when he started having dreams where he saw through her eyes and cried her tears. When they arrived Greg revealed himself to Blue Diamond's Pearl, who took him to Blue Diamond. While crying, Blue Diamond explained her confusion that a fragile race such as humans could thrive on Earth but on the exact same world a Diamond could've been "shattered". Greg offered Blue his condolences and explained he also lost someone and understood how she felt (the two never realized they were mourning over the same being). Touched by Greg's sympathy, Blue Diamond kidnapped him to take him to Pink Diamond's Zoo believing she was sparing him from the Cluster, obviously unaware of its inconceivable nullification a considerable duration of time prior to her visit. At the Zoo, Blue Diamond entered Pink's room and began crying again. Yellow came in and was visibly annoyed, telling Blue she should still shatter all of Pink's (real) Rose Quartz gems because she was supposedly shattered by one of them, but Blue wished to preserve all of Pink's gems and her legacy as a whole. Yellow Diamond, her Pearl and Blue Pearl sing in an attempt to make Blue feel better. They tell Blue that for the good of the Gem empire she has to move on and become a strong leader instead of moping around all of the time. When the Crystal Gems came to infiltrate the Zoo in order to save Greg, they told the Gems working there they were dropping off Steven for the Zoo as a special delivery for Blue Diamond. The administrator of the Zoo, Holly Blue Agate brought Sapphire to Blue Diamond and told her she foresaw her wanting more humans for the Zoo. Blue Diamond believed Sapphire (surprisingly not recognizing her or the Ruby who was with her from long ago), saying that the window to preserve the Earth's inhabitants is closing due to the Cluster. Yellow realized that was what Blue wanted, and when she discovered the Cluster hadn't emerged yet (and most likely never would), she told Blue there was still time to collect humans. When Peridot first discovered Gems still on Earth, Steven listed off some of his human friends which Peridot reported to Yellow Diamond. Using this list Yellow and Blue sent two elite Gems, Aquamarine and Topaz to Earth to retrieve them. In order to save his friends, Steven reluctantly turned himself in as Rose Quartz, the Gem believed to have shattered Pink Diamond. Season 5 Topaz and Aquamarine take Steven to Homeworld where he is put on trial in front of Yellow and Blue for the murder of Pink. Yellow wishes to just get the trial over with so Steven could be shattered, but Blue wants to hear him out. Steven tries to explain what happened, even though he has no idea, which only makes Blue upset when he gets facts wrong. Steven's lawyer explains witnesses said Pink had stepped out of her palanquin when Rose attacked her from the front, but that does not make any sense because Rose Quartz wouldn't be able to get past all of Pink's guards. She states that only someone of supreme authority could meet with Pink personally, and blames Pink's murder on one of the Diamonds. Furious, Yellow poofs both of the Zircons. Blue yells at Yellow, asking her to restrain herself. While they are distracted, Steven escapes on Blue Diamond's palanquin, and Yellow warns her that he is on their world now. Once Steven is safe, Yellow sends Shattering Robonoids to find and execute him. Blue and Yellow Diamond then make a trip to Earth to awaken the Cluster, which Yellow does by slamming her ship into the ground. This pops the bubble and allows the Cluster to form a hand which wrestles with Yellow Diamond's ship. Meanwhile, Blue notices the Crystal Gems, and steps out of her ship to battle them. Suddenly, Lapis Lazuli returns to Earth to assist the Crystal Gems. The Cluster is able to wrestle Yellow's ship onto Blue's which crushes both ships and Blue Diamond. Both Diamonds then emerge from the wreckage and battle the Crystal Gems together. The Diamonds are able to get the upper hand, poofing Peridot and Lapis Lazuli, and knocking Steven unconscious. Steven awakens in a ghost-like state and telepathically tells the Diamonds that he has Pink Diamond's gemstone. This causes the Diamonds to cease fighting. Steven then awakens to find the Crystal Gems and the Diamonds watching him, with Blue Diamond exclaiming: "It's you... Pink!" After the revelation that Steven had Pink Diamond's gemstone, Blue and Yellow Diamond are incredibly relieved that she was never shattered after all and willing to be civil with Steven and the rest of the Crystal Gems. They reveal that they were completely unaware of the corruption that befell the Gems who remained on Earth, as the attack was actually intended to entirely destroy them. After they are able to only temporarily succeed in uncorrupting Nephrite, Blue and Yellow Diamond wonder if White Diamond may be able to help, but quickly attempt to dismiss the idea, owing to White's supposed temper. However, after Steven insists, they decide to return to Homeworld, using Pink Diamond's ship, in order to try to enlist her help. Upon arrival to Homeworld, which appears to be in a highly damaged state, White Pearl appears and summons Steven (referring to him as Pink Diamond) to appear before White Diamond. When he appears in her palace, White Diamond puts on a calm and motherly demeanor in welcoming him back, but also acts quite dismissive and condescending, repeatedly cutting him off and referring to the Rebellion as a "little game", before sending him off without warning. Members White Diamond White Diamond is the assumed leader (or at least most senior member) of the Diamond Authority. She is thus the paramount ruler of all Gems and the intergalactic Gem Empire. Details about her are largely unknown except her white symbol that appears alongside those representing Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond on both ancient and modern Gem structures. In "Legs From Here to Homeworld ", Pearl explicitly states that she isn't like other Gems or even the other Diamonds. Blue and Yellow Diamond affirm this, with Blue stating she hasn't left Homeworld in eons. Subordinates * White Sapphire * Black Sapphire * Ice (neck gem) * Ice (Homeworld forehead gem) * Marshallsussmanite (originally Pink Diamond's subordinate) * Ice Quartz * Silver * White Pearl * Magnesite's Pearl * White Zircon * Cloud Agate * Magnesite * Brown Sapphire Colonies * 35 planetary bodies (by the time of Earth's colonization) Yellow Diamond Yellow Diamond is one of the Diamond leaders. She is the current superior of Jasper, former superior of Peridot, and also the current superior to countless other Gems "made" for her. She commenced the Cluster project to acquire it as a geo-weapon after Earth was deemed unfit to be a colony due to the rise of the Crystal Gems. According to Peridot in "Hit the Diamond", Yellow Diamond is in complete control of the Gem Homeworld's military. Almost all of her subordinates (except her Pearl, Doc and "Navy") have a small Yellow Diamond insignia on their chests in two symmetrically connecting diagonal black lines. Subordinates * Mali Garnet * Bismuth (navel gem) * Apricot Agate * Jasper (originally Pink Diamond's subordinate) * Jasper (nosper) * Jasper (hand gem) * Jasper (overcooked) * Jasper (back gem) * Bumblebee Jasper * Pampa Cream Jasper * Amethyst (back hand gem) * Amethyst (eye gem) * Amethyst (navathyst) * Amethyst (navel gem) * Amethyst (shoulder gem) * Amethyst (forehead gem) * Amethyst (back gem) * Amethyst (sternum gem) * Citrine (chest gem) * Citrine (eye gem) * Citrine (leg gem) * Cat's Eye Opal (head gem) * Cat's Eye Opal (chest gem) * Cat's Eye Opal (eye gem) * Ice (unknown gem) * Ice (left back hand gem) * Ice (homeworld arm gem) * Ice (perfect) * Yellow Pearl * Emerald's Pearl * Emerald * Ruby (Doc) * Ruby (Eyeball) * Ruby (Army) * Ruby (Navy) * Ruby (Leggy) * Ruby (Rubysona) * Ruby (6MX) * Yellow Sapphire (palm gem) * Yellow Sapphire (back hand gem) * Yellow Sapphire (head gem) * Green Sapphire (palm gem) * Green Sapphire (nose gem) * Orange Sapphire * Sapphire (sapphiresona) * Peridot (nose gem) * Peridot (navel gem) * Topaz * Nephrite-XJ Cut-763 ** Nephrite-XJ Cut-763's crew * Pyrope (chest gem) * Demantoid * Blue Quartz * Carnelian (right hand gem) * Heliodor (eyeball gem) * Zircon (prosecuting) * Olivine * Hessonite (navel gem) * Emerald (forehead gem) * Hessonite (Save the Light) * Peridot (Squaridot) (Save the Light) * Red Amber Past Subordinates * Peridot Colonies * Jungle Moon's planet * Multiple Asteroid Mines * 2 star systems and 18 unknown planetary bodies in total (by the time of Earth's colonization) Blue Diamond One of the Diamond leaders. She was the superior of Ruby and Sapphire, and many other Gems "made" for her. She was the supervisor of the colonization of Earth. Subordinates * Sapphire (hand gem) * Sapphire (eye gem) * Sapphire (sternum gem) * Sapphire (navel gem) * Sapphire (arm gem) * Pink Sapphire (arm gem) * Purple Sapphire (left palm gem) * Purple Sapphire (chest gem) * Purple Sapphire (right palm gem) * Ice (Homeworld Navel Gem) * Ice (temporal gem) * Ice (right palm gem) * Ice (Homeworld nose gem) * Amethyst (cheek gem) (originally Pink Diamond's subordinates) * Amethyst (shoulder gem canon) (originally Pink Diamond's subordinates) * Lapis Lazuli (Chezuli) * Lapis Lazuli (chest gem) * Carnelian (canon) (originally Pink Diamond's subordinates) * Jasper (Skinny) (originally Pink Diamond's subordinates) * Ruby (right shoulder gem) * Heliodor (nose gem) * Emerald * Unknown court members * Blue Pearl * Pearl (temporal gem) * Holly Blue Agate * Polyhedroid Agate * Onyx (shoulder gem) * Onyx (navel gem) * Lemon Quartz * Aquamarine * Zircon (Defense) * Blue Topaz * Tugtupite * Axinite * Boleite * Two Topazes Past Subordinates * Sapphire * Ruby * Ice * Lapis Lazuli Colonies * 9 unknown planetary bodies (by the time of Earth's colonization) Red Diamond One of the matriarchs of the Gem race, Red Diamond was created after the Rebellion to replace Pink Diamond. She is the responsible for creating blueprints for major Gem structures and Homeworld's manufacturer. Red Diamond is a very kind and curious ruler, she only acts stern, and in the thousands of years since she's come into power she has never shattered a Gem or had one shattered. Now, she understands she will never replace Pink Diamond, so as the other Diamonds. Subordinates * Padparadscha Sapphire (head gem) * Pink Sapphire (cheek gem) (originally Pink Diamond's subordinates) * Pink Sapphire (unknown gem) * Red Zircon (chest gem) * Red Zircon (navel gem) * Pyrope (hand gem) * Pyrope (navel gem) * Pyrope (eye gem) * Ice (Homeworld eye gem) * Red Diamond's Ice * Bismuth (triangular gem) * Ruby (unknown gem) * Ruby (Homeworld forehead gem) * Ruby (occipital gem) * Ruby (palm gem) * Heliodor (navel gem) * Red Diamond's Carnelian * Carnelian (left hand gem) (originally Pink Diamond's subordinates) * Rose Quartz (thigh gem) (originally Pink Diamond's subordinates) * Red Diamond's Nephrite * Red Pearl * Red Banded Agate * Peridot (forehead gem) * Zincite * Eisenkiesel Violet Diamond Violet Diamond is an off-color Diamond who was bubbled in the very moment she was formed, by Yellow Diamond. She is currently trapped in a Gem key, a device that allows for the imprisoned Gem to be used in a multitude of ways, inside her bubble. Black Diamond A very powerful Gem, Black Diamond isn't allowed by the other Diamonds to join their ranks and was shunned and exiled when the Diamonds found out her powers. She's so powerful her powers trump the other Diamonds' abilities. Pink Diamond ver.2 Acts as a hypothetical replacement for the original Pink Diamond. Former Members Pink Diamond Pink Diamond was a former member of the Great Diamond Authority. When she was a recently created Gem, she begged the other Diamonds for a colony until she was finally given one, the Earth. Once the colonization of Earth began, Pink became fascinated by the organic life that lived on the planet that she later decided that she did not want to go through with completing the colony. Pink came up with multiple excuses to the other Diamonds as to why they could not continue colonizing Earth but they would not listen. Eventually, Pink created an alter-ego named Rose Quartz by shape-shifting into a Quartz soldier. As Rose, Pink and her Pearl rallied up enough Gems who felt how they felt and started the Rebellion. As Rose, Pink and her fellow rebels would fight for Earth's freedom and Pink would shape-shift back and continue being a Diamond. Pink then used the Crystal Gems as another excuse to why they couldn't colonize Earth but the other Diamonds would still not listen. She eventually decided she wanted to leave her life as a Diamond behind and live as Rose Quartz forever on Earth with the Crystal Gems and humans. Pink Diamond crushed some dirt and turned it into pink shards which she ate. She had Pearl shape-shift into Rose Quartz and then poof her in public, leaving the shards behind. Everyone who witnessed the event believed Rose Quartz shattered Pink Diamond, and only Pink and her Pearl knew the truth. Pink then reformed as Rose Quartz and led the Crystal Gems to a rather Pyrrhic victory. Pink Diamond's "death" has affected Gems in many different ways. Some Gems, like the Diamonds and those who served her, like Jasper, continued mourning her and showing animosity towards Rose, not knowing they were the same person. Others, like the defending Zircon tried to make sense of what really happened to Pink. The Zircon even questioned how a Rose Quartz - a Gem type identified as a threat and put out of service - was able to slip past Pink Diamond's guards and members of her entourage in the first place. Past Subordinates * Pearl * Nephrites **Nephrite Facet-413 Cabochon-12 (Centi) **Nephrite's Crew * Quartzes ** Bubbled Rose Quartzes *** Rose Quartz (overcooked) (inactive) *** Rose Quartz (forehead gem) (inactive) *** Rose Quartz (back hand gem) (inactive) *** Rose Quartz (defective right hand gem) (inactive) *** Rose Quartz (shoulder gem) (inactive) *** Rose Quartz (thigh gem) *** Rose Quartz (defective chest gem) (inactive) *** Rose Quartz (right hand gem) (inactive) *** Rose Quartz (left eye gem) (inactive) *** Rose Quartz (right eye gem) (inactive) ** Unknown Quartzes ** Amethyst (cheek gem) ** Amethyst (shoulder gem canon) ** Amethyst (cracked navel gem) (inactive) ** Amethyst (defective navel gem) (inactive) ** Jasper ** Carnelian (left hand gem) ** "The Famethyst" *** Jasper (Skinny) *** Carnelian (canon) * Other Agates * Bismuth (arm gem) * Ruby (6MX) * Pink Sapphire (cheek gem) * Pink Sapphire (palm gem) * Marshallsussmanite * Morganite * Padmaraga * Pink Pearl * Apricot Agate Past Colony * Earth Many Era 2 Gems appear to be largely unaware of the Rebellion, evidenced by Peridot's ignorance of the Crystal Gems in "Marble Madness". This suggests that events about Pink Diamond's death are not frequently discussed, which may be indicative of the devotion and respect Gems have for the Diamonds. Transportation For an overview of the different Diamond transportation methods, click here. Trivia * The current symbol might be a reference to the Triforce symbol from The Legend of Zelda, as they both are three connecting triangles that form a symbol. * The former symbol resembles the NFPA 704 diamond symbol, with slightly different colors (one of the diamonds is red instead of pink) and with the colors' positions switched. The former symbol's order of colors seems to represent the location of the gem in the body of its owner: both Blue and Yellow Diamond have their gem in their chests, so they are equal in position in the middle row, whereas White Diamond has her gem in her forehead and Pink Diamond has it in the lowest position in her navel, hence in the symbol White Diamond is on the top and Pink Diamond is on the bottom. * The Great Diamond Authority was yet another of Ronaldo Fryman's paranormal theories that was proven true. ** He claimed his theory in the first season episode "Keep Beach City Weird", and Peridot confirmed the matriarchs' collective name in the episode "It Could've Been Great". * It is revealed in "Monster Reunion" that the Diamonds were the ones responsible for the corruption of almost all remaining Gems on Earth. ** Centipeetle only drew three diamond symbols when she was asked who or what caused the damage to her and the other Corrupted Gems, so one of the Diamonds was not involved with this weapon, presumably Pink Diamond, who was shattered during the Rebellion, while the damage was caused at the end of it. Centipeetle's drawing depicted the original symbol of adjacent diamonds (with Pink Diamond's removed) rather than the modern symbol of overlapping triangles. * The circles placed behind the heads of the Diamonds in their murals strongly resemble halos, a common motif in the sacred art of Ancient Greece, Ancient Rome, Hinduism, Buddhism, Islam, and Christianity. Gallery GDA NP.png|The symbol of the Diamond Authority in canon. GDA1.png GDA2.jpg GDA3.png GDA4.png Category:A to Z Category:Groups Category:Characters Category:Diamonds Category:Gems